


after the moment

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16!Harry, 19!Harry, 22!Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old harry time travels into 22 year old and 19 year old harry's bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title from After the Moment by Craft Spells

Harry was in bed when it happened. He was laying next to Louis. They were laughing and watching some soppy American romantic comedy when he disappeared.

Harry crumbled into a heap on the floor and groaned loudly. He heard a sharp gasp above him and a low moan. Harry's eyes widened in realization. He'd time traveled again, this time into some couple's bedroom. He was surprised that they hadn't heard him crash onto their floor.

"Louis, fuck, Lou, did you hear that?"

Harry heard ruffling in the sheets above and swallowed nervously as the bed moved. Harry was about to stand and bolt when he heard ,yet another, moan.

"I'm seriously, Lou. There's someone in the house." the other voice said followed by a high pitched whine.

"I'm not done. I haven't gotten off, Harry."

Harry froze. The guy who kept talking, his name was Harry. The other dude was Louis. There was no way this was a coincidence. 

As many times as he'd traveled he had never come in contact with his future self. He'd met Zayn and walked in on him and Liam fucking. He'd met Niall's girlfriend, Barbra. He'd even met Louis, but Louis hadn't told him that they were still together. Louis said some bullshit about changing the past and that it could fuck everything up. Maybe it had something to do with this moment.

Louis grumbled at the Harry in the bed.

"I swear if I've gotten out of bed for no rea-"

Harry had  a great view of Louis' hard dick from where he was laying.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Both Harry's said simulataneously.

Louis scrambled back into the bed and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"Louis? What? Who's on the-"

"Hello." Harry smiled and waved nervously at him.

"That's me."

Louis fainted.

\---------

Older Harry got out of bed and carried Louis to their living room. Harry followed after biting his nails and apologizing profusely to other Harry.

"'s fine. He's more used to me popping in and out but not my past self coming back. Does he still pass out when you show up?"

Harry twiddled his thumbs and nodded.

"Yeah, it happens. Was getting good when you showed up too. He does this thing with his tounge and I just...fuck, you know?" other Harry's eyes glazed over as he set Louis down to rest on the couch. 

"You guys...how long have you been together?"

"How long have you been on X Factor?"

"Two months."

"How long have been messing about with Lou?"

"Three weeks."

"So about three years."

"Wow. And you guys...you do the...you let him...put it in you?" Harry blushed.

"As many times as possible, love."

Harry gaped at himself as he tugged pants up Louis' legs and brushed the fringe out of his eyes as he was unconscious. He saw the love in his older self's eyes, for Louis. The loud and proud kid from the X Factor that he could already see himself falling for every second he spent in his presence, even when they were just sleeping or hanging around. He could never take his off of his boy, it was like he couldn't help but smile at him no matter what.

"Do you want tea, Harry?"

Harry looked up at other Harry who was now standing in the kitchen.

"Course. Thanks."

Harry listened to other Harry bang around the kitchen when Louis woke up.

"Hazza, Hazza, love. I'm so confused. Did you-"

"Hi."

"You're sixteen."

"Yep."

 "You came to us this time. Harry is always telling me how he sees you and, um, past me." Louis stared unblinkingly at Harry.

"Lou, love, you're up! How're you feeling?" other Harry carried his and Harry's mugs in his large hands.

"I'm fine. Just...I've missed how young you used to look, yeah?"

Harry looked at his older self, with his numerous tattoos and weird bandana thing in his head. He looked at older Louis and his tattoos and scruffy face. He looked so different from his Louis.

"Your tattoos. I thought you didn't like tattoos, Louis." Harry reached out and ran his fingers along the rope around Louis' wrist.

"You convienced me to later." Louis smiled sadly.

Harry didn't understand the sad undertones but he just figured he'd find out later.

\---------

"You can stay in here if you want." other Harry smiled as he showed Harry the guest bedroom in his and Louis' flat.

They'd sat around all day and Harry had asked the boys questions on their relationship, mainly their sex life, to say he was intrigued was saying the least. He found out that Harry (or himself, its really confusing) loves a lot of things he'd never even thought of. Rimming was Louis' favorite to do apparently. They had to explain it to him and other Harry gave him a demonstration on a bagel. Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to eat another one again.

"No, no, no. Its really good I promise. I can do it to you if you want. Louis loves it. He likes doing it to me more, though."

Harry's ears burned as he listened to other Harry go on and on about Louis and his amazing tongue.

"Quit, Haz, you'll scare him off." Louis chuckled.

Harry glanced over at him and Louis smirked at him with a darkened gaze. Louis licked his lips at him.

"Um, bed. I think I'll be off to bed now. I'll probably be out of your hair by tomorrow." Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his trackies.

"So soon, love? Don't you wanna watch a little telly with us?" Louis asked innocently.

Harry agreed and sat inbetween the two boys. Other Harry turned on the tv and they all sat in silence watching some reality show Harry wasn't familiar with or interested in.

Thirty minutes into the show Harry felt a hand creeping up his thigh. He looked up and was met with an intent green gaze. Harry then felt lips grazing his neck. Harry shuddered and clutched the cushion of the couch.

"You want Louis to fuck you, Harry?" other Harry asked.

"Yes. Please."

Louis suddenly grabbed at the younger boy and pinned him to the couch with his head in other Harry's lap. Harry moaned as Louis tugged down his sweats quickly.

"No boxers. Still as naughty as I remember." 

Louis yanked his own shirt over his head and Harry's as well. Other Harry remained in the tight black briefs he's worn all day.

Harry watched as Louis adjusted his position on the couch and swallowed him down in one go. Harry's back arched off of the couch and he cried out loudly. Louis hummed and opened his eyes as Harry writhed above him. Louis pulled off and moved lower to take one of Harry's balls into his mouth. Other Harry ran his large hands up and down his younger self's torso. He gently twisted one of the puffy nipples on Harry's chest and Harry groaned.

"I'm gonna come, Louis, please fuck me." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to focus on his older self playing with his nipples. 

Louis then licked a wide stripe up his puckered hole. Harry saw white and came all over the older boy's hair.

Other Harry grinned down at Louis as he pushed a finger into the twitching boy. 

"Harry, love, I'm gonna fuck you, yeah. You're gonna ride me and you're gonna come. Then I'm gonna fuck Haz and you're gonna watch." Louis was staring down at Harry as he came down and he simply nodded in response and Louis grinned wider.

Louis opened him up quickly and Harry didn't mind. He wanted him inside him as soon as possible.

Harry gritted his teeth as Louis pushed into him without patience. Harry cried out in pain.

"Louis, stop. Wait a minute." Harry felt a tear slip.

Louis stilled and looked up with a furrowed brow. 

"You alright?"

Other Harry reached around and stroked Harry's softening cock.

"You ready?" Louis asked

"Please, yes. Just fuck me."

Louis pulled out agonizingly slow only to shove in deep, hard and fast. Louis gradually quickened his pace, shoving Harry further into other Harry's lap with each thrust. Harry felt Louis brush his prostate and came immediately at the sensation.

"Shit, love. C'mon, Haz. I wanna show him. He didn't even get to ride me." Louis reached behind the couch and pulled a packet if lube out of the key bowl as other Harry took his briefs off.

Louis pulled out of Harry and settled him close to him on the couch. Other Harry scrambled into Louis' lap and snatched the lube out of his hand. He reached behind himself and slicked Louis up.

"D'ya wanna finger yourself?"

"No, did this morning. Still loose."

Haz closed his eyes, mouth agape as he sank down onto Louis. He rocked his hips back and forth until he could feel Louis right where he needed him.

"Yeah, yeah, Lou, right there."

Harry watched as Haz rode Louis fast and hard. He rose up and dropped down roughly. Haz threw his back and begged Louis to fuck him. Louis nodded with glazed eyes and gripped Haz's hips and thrusted up into the younger boy. Harry felt his dick twitch in apprectiaion.

Haz slumped forward and came untouched onto Louis' stomach, Louis pulled out and told Haz to drop to his knees.

"You too, Harry."

Harry got off the couch and knelt in front of Louis with his mouth open. 

"Fuck, do you want it, loves?" he jerked himself off in quick hard tugs.

Louis came on both boy's faces, with Haz licking at the tip of his cock and Harry licking off the come that landed on his lips.

"How was it, Harry?" Other Harry smiled at Harry with come in his hair.

Then Harry was in his own bunk at the X Factor house and still covered in Louis' come.

"Harry?" Louis was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Louis, do you know what rimming is?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so shitty but whattya gonna do?


End file.
